Romance Sickness Rewritten
by Pheonix FC
Summary: <html><head></head>This is how I truly wanted this story to be. Tigress gets sick, Po takes care of her, and things get romantic. Pretty clique, but this story is better than the summary, I hope you Enjoy! ONESHOT TIPO! My favorite, also, Big thanks too Wildkratticusfever and Benjaman King!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there people of the internet, my name is PFC, and I've noticed a lack of new stories, so I decided to put a couple oneshots out there, so please R& R, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Romance sickness<p>

" Where is Tigress?" Shifu asked. He had gotten up and greeted his students, as always. Po fell right out of his room, as always. But there was one thing missing from this usual morning.

" We don't know, she hasn't gotten out of bed yet," Crane said, straightforward as usual.

Po was extremely surprised, " Wait, Why aren't you guys going crazy, I mean, IT'S TIGRESS THAT GOT SICK!"

"Po, Tigress has gotten sick on many occasions. How do you think she survived the first years of punching Ironwood trees?" Shifu asked.

Po had to think for a minute.

"She used an... uh... awesome technique that... uh... prevented her from getting sick?" Even Po had to admit that it sounded stupid.

Shifu countered with ," Panda, if it had been that easy, she would have never gotten river fever."

Po merely slouched in defeat, " But who will care for her?"

Shifu had to think for a moment, " You will Po." he stated, not wanting to hear any arguing from his student.

Po only nodded," Yes master," he replied. He had started to have stronger feelings for Tigress and he thought no one else knew, and he wanted to tell her, also, he didn't want to anger his master.

Shifu nodded, it was nice to hear respect from Po. " Now everyone, have breakfast, then meet me in the training hall. Po, since today you are taking care of Tigress, I will allow you to skip training for today."

Po bowed,"Thank you Master."

* * *

><p>With the Five:<p>

"You think Po knows that we know that he has a crush on Tigress?" Monkey asked while flying through the talon rings.

Due to their advanced training, they had learned to keep a conversation while training. " I think that that he's crazy!" Mantis replied, dodging the wooden warriors.

" Come on guys, aren't you being a bit rough on him?" Crane queried, balancing on the Jade tortoise shell.

Viper rolled her eyes, " I think it's cute, him liking her. They were made for each other," she said dodging the fire on the field. The others thought about that as they started to focus more on their training.

* * *

><p>With Po and Tigress:<p>

Tigress woke up with a throbbing headache. " UH, not again!" She exclaimed.

She had missed too many days of training last time she was sick. She quickly did an assessment of her condition, _headache,nausea, and a fever, seems like I have a_ _cold! _( **Question: Why is it called a cold if you have a high temperature?) **She quickly looked up when she heard someone come in, but she relaxed when she saw Po come in. Lately, she had began evaluating their friendship. Well, if she could call it that. She wanted more, she wanted him as a boyfriend.

She asked him, " Po, did Shifu pick you to take care of me?"

She was secretly wondering if he had come out of the goodness of his heart, but her hopes were dashed when Po said,"Yeah Tigress, I'm your caretaker. What do you want to do first? We could eat, or play checkers, or eat, or-" He was stopped when Tigress put a claw to his mouth.

"Let...me..sleep," she said, slowly drifting off. She thought,"_Maybe this won't be too bad." _and succumbed to sleep.

Po stood a few moments, watching the usually stoic feline lay at rest. He wondered if she could ever feel for him like he felt for her. He kissed her on the forehead, and went to go make her breakfast in bed.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later...<p>

Tigress had woken up from her cat nap (hehe, puns) and stretched. She felt much better than she had in the morning, but she knew she was still sick. She almost got out of bed until Po came into the room with breakfast.

" Good afternoon Tigress, I brought you food." Po said. Sure, he had eaten most of it, but to Tigress it seemed like a feast.

Tigress smiled the beautiful smile that Po loved," Thank you Po," she said , then got down to eating the food.

Po watched her eat, her manners still impressing him. He would have guessed that she was starving (which she was), but she was still being polite and ate ladylike. He had noticed that she would only do this around him, not the manners, but being ladylike. He mearly attributied it to his achievements. He had no idea that she felt for him as strongly as he felt for her.

" Po, I have something to ask from you," Tigress said, breaking the pregnent silence that had plauged the room.

" What is it Tigress," Po asked sweetly.

" What do you look for in a woman?"

Po didn't expect that.

" Well- uh- I would - uh - like her to be - uh- brave and - uh Pretty!" Po stammered.

"Okay," Tigress responded.

"What do you look for in a guy?" Po countered, hopfully.

" I would like him to be different, cute, and plushy." Tigress said, blushing a bit.

Po thought about it for a moment, then gasped. " You like ME!"

Tigress groaned," Yes Po, I love you."

Po smiled,"'I love you too, Tigress."

They slowly intertwined their fingers, and then slowly, painstakingly, agonizingly, put their lips together in their truly loving embrace.

They lied down in the bed together, until Tigress thought of her cold.

" Po, you might be sick!" Tigress exclaimed.

Po mearly shrugged," Worth it," he whispered, pulling Tigress into a loving embrace, and both of them fell asleep. They were found by Viper, who left them in prace.

Somehow, no one was surprised when Po got sick too, or when he put his bed in Tigress' room.

* * *

><p><strong>And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how I truly envisioned this story to be. I hope you enjoyed, my name is PFC, and I will see you ... later.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Number 4 is winning, so I'll do that, plus, It will be FenghuangxPo. Just letting you know. Here's a short little Poem just so I won't be reported.**

* * *

><p>Po and Tigress<p>

Sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

First comes love

Then comes marrage

Then there comes a baby carriage.

* * *

><p><strong>Just me being childish. So 4 is what is going on next, and I will start putting the polls at the bottem of the out<strong>


End file.
